


南巢(十四)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 2





	南巢(十四)

OOC 皇子完(字觅寒)X亡国裴 欢迎搭配BGM: 南巢-御鹿神谷  
角色介绍: 皇上孙寻天:算明君   
大皇子孙傲天:年龄30城府深好玩乐 善妒 自大   
二皇子孙胜完:23(字觅寒) 琴棋书画样样精通 能文能武 善良聪明 谦卑  
三皇子孙寄寒:15常黏着二皇子 单纯但聪颖 也很尊敬裴柱现  
亡国皇女:裴柱现22 琴棋书画样样精通 有自己的想法及清冷的气质  
_____________________________________________________________  
“胜完怎么不多睡一点呢?”  
”没有你..冷”  
”好 你等我一下”  
当裴柱现也ㄧ同进入被子时孙胜完便贴了上来  
光裸的肌肤贴上同样温润的肌肤  
胸也紧贴着柱现的手臂  
”好舒服”  
一句暧昧的话彷佛点起了一场大火…  
但裴柱现还记得昨日他才初经人事   
强忍住欲望轻轻的移动了一下腿  
要远离一下热源   
但膝盖却不小心碰触到那人的神秘地带  
使那人不小心的哼出了声  
”胜完…别在过来了 我怕我忍不住..”  
”那..就别忍了...恩?”  
说完还用腿夹住了裴柱现的腿轻轻的蹭了起来  
”恩..柱现..哼”  
裴柱现呆愣的看着孙胜完的动作  
一时感到不知所措  
”柱…柱现?”  
裴柱现突然想到昨晚使坏的孙胜完  
”胜完啊…自己来好吗?”  
说完还轻轻的揉了揉下方的凸起  
孙胜完瞬间感到羞涩  
但欲火烧得她无法自拔  
于是他又更靠近了裴柱现并夹紧了她的大腿  
靠在她胸口开始动起了腰  
”啊…恩…柱现”  
裴柱现听见她的轻哼  
便也手开始搓揉  
而另一只手也伸出揉了揉她的秀发  
”对..很好 就是这样 胜完做得很好”  
由于昨晚还是初经人事的孙胜完依旧还很敏感  
所以很快的就到了高峰  
并累的又昏睡过去  
”真是辛苦你了 夫君”  
裴柱现亲了亲她微红的脸颊后也一同进入了梦境


End file.
